A Friend Just for One Day
by jmint945
Summary: Elsa gets an unexpected visitor. Just something I thought might of happened during her years of being alone.


**So, here is a little story I dreamed up. I obviously don't own Frozen since I'm not Disney, but I love the movie and soundtrack along with the rest of the world. **

"Wow, this is a big room. It's bigger then my whole house." Elsa jumped and looked toward the voice speaking. Her blue eyes blinked as she saw a brown haired girl about her age sitting on the open windowsill.

"How…how did you get in here?" Elsa asked as she slowly stood and backed up until she was pressed against the wall as far away from the window as she could get.

"I climbed," the girl said as she absentmindedly glanced down at the rip in her well wore patched skirt before she hopped off the sill and started looking at all the books on the shelves that covered one wall.

Elsa watched her suspiciously but quickly hurried to the still open window. She looked out to find they were at least 25 feet off the ground. "You climbed all that way?" she asked glancing back at the girl who now held an open book in her hands.

"Yeah, I've climbed much higher things before," the other girl said distractedly as she seemed to be studying the pictures in the book, "The trick is never climbing anywhere you can't get down from."

Elsa stared back out the window and watched a cart pass by. She could not even imagine climbing a ladder up to the window much less somehow climbing the wall.

Elsa shook her head a little when she heard the girl speak, "I said, 'Have you read all these?'" The girl looked from the wall of books over to Elsa with her brown eyes staring at her intently.

Elsa nodded and shrugged her shoulders, "Yes, I don't have much to do. I don't get out much."

"Wow, I've never even seen this many books all in one place," the girl mumbled as she turned back and her slim fingers passed over the leather spines feeling the golden embossed lettering. Elsa joined her, reading the titles and letting her mind conjure up pictures of each of the storied. She had read many of them so many times she could practically quote the whole thing.

"Hide," Elsa whispered and stared at the door, when she heard the door handle rattle. She clasped her hands in front of her and bowed her head slightly as the door opened. The servant glanced at her once then hurried to set the tray on the table near the door. Her heart pounded as she hoped they wouldn't notice her flushed cheeks or her guilty face.

When the door was closed Elsa let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She slowly turned around to find the room completely empty. She wandered over to the drapes that gently flapped in the breeze coming through the window and pulled them aside quickly, but no one was there.

She glanced around the room cautiously as she slowly went to sit on her bed. She fiddled with the cord of the canopy that draped over her bed as she looked longingly toward the still open window. Maybe the girl wasn't real at all. Maybe she had just imagined the girl with the brown hair.

Elsa scooted back on the bed until her back hit the wall and pulled her knees up to her chest. She pressed down the layers of her skirt then rested her chin on her knees and hugged her legs as she felt the tears prick the backs of her eyes. She had many times felt lonely in her room all by herself, but the thought of someone else having just been here she felt the emptiness even more.

As Elsa wiped at her damp cheeks with one hand she opened her other palm. Small flakes whirled around. Soon two tiny snow figures appeared. One looked like her with her pale skin and blonde braid. The other had brown hair and the slim figure of the girl who she was almost sure had climbed through her window. They held hands and danced around on her palm. She smiled a little even as another small tear slid down her cheek.

Elsa had just closed her eyes to imagine it was real when she heard the wardrobe door creak ever so slightly. The snow figures crumbled as her eyes jerked open and she saw the brown haired girl closing the door.

"Whew, thanks for the warning. That was a close one." The girl walked over and sat on the edge of the bed only a few inches from her. Elsa watched her with big blue eyes. "This is really soft," the girl commented as she laid back and slowly rubbed her hands on the light blue quilt.

"Thanks," Elsa whispered still blinking disbelievingly. When the girl turned her head to the other side to take in more of the room, Elsa hesitantly reached out to touch her hand.

"Brr, your hands are freezing," the girl said looking over at each their hands only an inch apart.

"Sorry," Elsa whispered and quickly tucked her hand in the crook of her elbow.

"Blow on 'em. That's what I always do when I have to feed the cows in the barn during the winter." Elsa slowly lifted her gaze from her shoes to find the girl smiling and watching her. "Come on. Try it," the girl encouraged, "Like this," and blew into her own hands.

Elsa kept her eyes on the other girl as she cupped her own and blew gently. The air that escaped the other side came out frosty with little snowflakes that glided through the air.

The other girl's smile widened as did her eyes as she reached out to catch some of the flakes. "That's amazing! How did you do that?" Elsa just shrugged. "Well, what else can you do?" Elsa sat up a little and gave the girl an uneasy look and shrugged her shoulders.

After a short silence she spoke with a small voice, "First, you have to tell me who you are?"

"I'm Cherreth."

"Why did you climb in my window?" Elsa glanced over toward the window. It was Cherreth's turn to stay silent for a moment.

The girl bit her bottom lip and looked down at her hands in her lap. She tilted her head to the side and finally to Elsa's blue intent eyes. "Promise you won't call the guards." Elsa blinked her eyes clearly waiting for more.

Cherreth slumped her shoulders and finally fished around in her pocket and held out a small toy horse. "It's my brother's birthday, and I wanted to get him a present, but I didn't have any money." She held the toy in her lap and slowly ran her finger down the mane. "He really likes horses and I saw this in the toy maker's window. I knew he wouldn't miss one tiny horse." She lifted her brown eyes. "So I took it," she nearly whispered.

Elsa was about to reprimand her but noticed her old stained shirt and her skirt with several mismatched patches. Elsa looked down at her own flawlessly satin skirt and thought for a moment then finally spoke, "I won't tell, if you don't tell any one about my secret."

Cherreth looked up at Elsa and a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she slowly nodded. Brown eyes and blue eyes met. "Can you show me more?" Cherreth asked eagerly as she sat up pulling her legs up and scooting a little closer to Elsa. Elsa nodded and held up both her hands cupped together. A little cloud of frost began swirling around in Elsa's hands. A small snowman formed on her palm. "Wow," Cherreth whispered as she reached up a tentative hand and touched the little snowman.

Soon the girls were building piles of snow. Elsa jerked up when she felt the snowball hit her back. She looked over to see Cherreth standing behind her mound with another ball in her hand. She had a silly grin.

Elsa smiled back and a snowball materialized right in her hand and she quickly took aim. The snowball hit the mound as Cherreth ducked behind it. Elsa could hear her laughing.

"Two could play at this game," she thought as she twirled her hands in the air. The Snow behind Cherreth began to swirl around. Her eyes opened wide as two snow Elsas formed each with an armload of balls. They each began to throw and several of the balls hit her all over. She shrieked with surprise and excitement as she hurried to the far corner of the room.

The snowball fight continued until there was a knock at the door. Both girls stood frozen. Then they heard from out in the hall, "Elsa, do you want to play?"

"Who is that?" Cherreth whispered.

"Its my sister Anna."

"Should I let her in?" Cherreth asked. She was only a few feet from the door and her hand started reaching out.

"No!" Elsa said suddenly sounding a little harsh. The other girl quickly jerked back her hand. Elsa took a few steps closer to the door before calling out, "Go away, Anna."

"Okay," came a quiet voice that sounded disappointed. They both heard the footsteps head away down the hall.

"Is she a brat?" questioned Cherreth as she looked from the door to Elsa.

"No," answered Elsa shaking her head.

"Then why wouldn't you let her in? I have lots of brothers and sisters and we love to play together."

"She just can't," replied Elsa softly not meeting the other girl's gaze. When she could feel the other girl's eyes still on her she felt a wave of embracement wash over her. She looked up with a shamefully glance expecting Cherreth to demand an explanation.

Instead the other girl simply shrugged her shoulders and quietly said, "It's your room."

Elsa looked away quickly trying to think of another subject to change the mood. She was saved when she heard Cherreth's stomach growl loudly. "Are you hungry?" Elsa asked. The gangly girl looked down at her own stomach and nodded. "Well, let's see what the cook sent up. I almost forgot about the tray." Elsa motioned over to the table and the other girl followed.

When she lifted the lid Cherreth gasped. "That's a lot of food. Do you usually eat all that?"

"No, they always send too much. You can have whatever you want."

"You pick first. It's your lunch." Elsa picked up a sandwich and took a bite. Cherreth picked up a large strawberry. "We never get these, unless we find them growing in the woods," she said taking a large bite.

"You go into the woods?"

"Yeah," the other girl shrugged, "all the time."

"What's in the woods? My dad always said there were scary things in there."

Cherreth waved it off, "Only when it's dark." She continued to tell Elsa a story of when her older brother had gone into the woods and a mother bear had chased him up a tree. "My dad had to take his gun and scare the bear away."

"Wow! That would be scary," Elsa said taking another bite of her sandwich.

After they finished eating, the girls lay on Elsa's bed and told each other stories. "Once my brother got his tongue stuck to the window when it was really cold."

"When Anna was four, I made a snow monster to scare away our mean teacher."

"Did it work?"

"Yes. You should have seen his face." Elsa turned and made a really scared looking face while giggling, "This is what he looked like." Cherreth laughed and mirrored her face. This made Elsa laugh more. Soon they were both rolling around laughing uncontrollably.

"What's going on!" came the harsh voice of the king. Both girls froze and looked toward the door. "Elsa, what have we said about people seeing you?" The king stood in the doorway with his hands firmly planted on his hips.

Elsa scooted off the bed and stood with her head lowered and her eyes fixed on the floor, "Don't let…anyone…know," she said quietly.

"It's not her fault. I'm the one who snuck in," came an only slightly hesitant voice. Elsa glanced to the side to see Cherreth standing next to her with her brown eyes staring unwavering up at the king.

The king blinked back with an almost regretful look and took in a deep breath before speaking, "Guards, take her to the trolls." Two burly looking men in uniforms came into the room.

"No, father, please," Elsa pleaded as the soldiers stepped forward and took the girl firmly by the arms.

"Don't worry, Elsa. I'm not afraid of trolls," the girl said from the doorway as she straightened even as the soldiers turned to lead her away, "I've seen them in the woods before."

"That's not what I'm afraid of." Elsa hurried to the door and her blue eyes followed the soldiers as they lead the girl away. "You won't remember me when you come back," Elsa whispered to herself as she turned to walk back to her bed.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. But you know it has to be this way," spoke her father tenderly as he sat on the bed next to her. Tears escaped and fell down the girl's cheeks as she buried her face in her mother's skirt. The queen slowly stroked her hair, with an almost questioning look into her husband's own sad eyes. "There is no other way," he said gravely, "We have to keep her powers a secret."


End file.
